Sakura Soma, Daughter of Marie
by The Masked Writer 200
Summary: Kazue and Ryuu Soma get sent on a mission to find a witch that is making Magic Tools, but little do they know that a witch wants to offer them a deal.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Soma, Daughter of Marie

Nine years before the event with the Kishin, Asura started, Lord Death summoned Kazue and Ryuu Soma to the Death Room for a secret mission.

Kazue Soma was a meister. Kazue was twenty-five years old, five feet and nine inches tall with scarlet red hair that went down to the middle of her back and sliver eyes. Kazue was a shy and soft-spoken person, during her years at the DWMA she would normally go unnoticed by most. Kazue is also was very smart, she was at the top of her class. Kazue was kind to any who she met. Kazue wore a red short sleeve button-up shirt with black pants that want down to her ankles. Kazue also wore black and red shoes and a ribbon, that was the color of a cherry blossom, around her right wist.

Ryuu Soma was a weapon. Ryuu cloud become a Katana, a sword with a two foot sliver blade with a six inch black and red handle. Ryuu was twenty-six years old, six feet and three inches with white hair that just reached the base of his neck and caramel eyes. Ryuu was a little lazy, it took him a few minutes to really do something. Ryuu was also kind, but not as smart as Kazue. Ryuu was one of the first people that made Kazue feel welcome at the DWMA. Ryuu wears a three piece white suit with black vertical lines, black tie and black dress shoes.

Lord Death summoned Kazue and Ryuu to the Death Room for secret mission.

"Kazue. Ryuu. I called you two here for a secret mission." Death said.

"And what is this mission Lord Death?" Kazue asked.

"I've heard rumors of a witch building magic tools on a island off the coast of New Zealand. I want you two to go there and to find out if this is true." Death said.

"You want just us?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes because If the rumors are true I don't want to draw too much attention." Death said.

"We'll find out if the rumors are true Lord Death." Kazue said.

"I wish you luck. See you when you return." Death said.

Kazue and Ryuu left the Death Room and headed to the island that the witch was rumored to be. When Kazue and Ryuu finally arrived on the island, Ryuu went into weapon mode and Kazue put him on her back. Kazue and Ryuu found no truth to the rumors. They looked all over the island with, but they couldn't find any magic tool or witch.

"It looks like the rumors aren't true. Let's head back to Death City." Ryuu said in weapon form.

"I think your right. I can't sense any witch or magic tool in the area." Kazue said.

So Kazue and Ryuu headed back to Death City and as they left a red and black salamander watched them leave and smiled. The salamander then followed Kazue and Ryuu back to Death City. When Kazue and Ryuu arrived back at Death City they went to Lord Death and told him the rumors weren't true and they looked all over the island.

"Well that is a relief." Death said.

"Where did you hear these rumors Lord Death?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know. I just got this note that told me about the witch and the magic tools." Death said.

"I wonder who gave you the note if there was nothing there?" Kazue asked.

"I'll have Sid get to the bottom of this. For now you two should get some rest and come back tomorrow." Death said.

Kazue and Ryuu nodded then headed back to their house in Death City. On their way home their was a salamander under a streetlight and it looked like it had been waiting. Kazue and Ryuu were going to walk around the salamander, but the salamander stopped them.

"I have waited for you two for so long." The salamander said.

"Did that salamander just talk?" Ryuu ask.

"I did. Allow me to introduce myself..." the salamander then turned in a woman. "My name is Roxy." Roxy finished.

Roxy was the same size as Kazue with long white that was the same length as Kazue, but just a little shorter. Roxy looked to be twenty-eight with black eyes and she wore a scarlet red robe that covered her whole body. Roxy is a clever, curl person and would do anything to achieve her goals.

"Your a witch!" Kazue exclaimed.

Kazue and Ryuu got ready to fight.

"No need to for a fight. I just came to talk." Roxy said.

"Why do you want to talk with us?" Kazue asked.

"I want to talk because I see that you two are capable of great things and I want yo offer you a deal." Roxy said.

"We want nothing you can offer." Ryuu said.

"I advise you rethink my offer. Cause if you don't something will happen to your child." Roxy said sinisterly.

"How did you know that we are having a child?" Kazue asked shocked.

"I know a great deal about you two. It wasn't hard to find that you were having a daughter. No what is it going to be? Will you take the deal I offer you or do you refuse?" Roxy asked.

Kazue and Ryuu looked at each other then turned back to Roxy and Ryuu said,

"We refuse anything you can give us."

"So unwise. I'll be back someday." Roxy said then turned back into a salamander and ran into the dark.

Kazue and Ryuu then went back to live their lives, but they were always watching out for Roxy. Kazue Ryuu informed Lord Death of Roxy what happen that night.

"I've have everyone be on watch for this Roxy. Don't you worry Kazue and Ryuu." Death said.

"Thank you Lord Death." Kazue and Ryuu said.

Months later Kazue gave birth to a little girl. She had her caramel eyes and pink hair. Kazue was in her bed holding her child, Ryuu was sitting next.

"She is beautiful Kazue." Ryuu said.

"We have a beautiful daughter Ryuu. Look, she has your eyes." Kazue said.

"What shall be her name?" Ryuu asked.

"How about Sakura?" Kazue said.

"Why Sakura?" Ryuu asked.

"Because of my mother. I loved her and I miss her. Also because of hr hair." Kazue said.

"I think that Sakura is a wonderful name." Ryuu said.

Kazue and Ryuu were really happy to have Sakura in their lives. There was no sign of Roxy since that night when Kazue and Ryuu refused her offer. Kazue and Ryuu went on less missions to rise Sakura, but they didn't mind. Months after Sakura was born, Stein and Spirit were walking by to see how Kazue and Ryuu were doing and on their way Stein sensed something wrong.

"I wonder how Kazue and Ryuu are doing. It has been a while since they came by the Academy." Spirit said.

"Well rising a child does take up most of their time." Stein said.

"It reminds me of my Maka." Spirit said.

Stein stopped while Spirit continued to walk a few steps.

"What is it Stein?" Spirit ask.

"Something is wrong. I sense a witch. Come on Spirit!" Stein exclaimed then took off running.

"Wait for me!" Spirit shouted and ran after Stein.

Stein and Spirit run to the witch and they found themselves at Kazue's and Ryuu's house.

"Spirit." Stein said.

"I've got it." Spirit said then turned into weapon mode.

Stein and Spirit then headed into the house. The house looked like a tornado came through.

"Do you think Kazue and Ryuu are ok?" Spirit asked.

"Kazue and Ryuu are skilled pair, but this is a witch we are talking about." Stein said.

"I hope that their alright." Spirit said.

"I don't sense the witch anymore." Stein said.

"Maybe Kazue and Ryuu defeated the witch." Spirit said.

"And I don't sense Kazue or Ryuu." Stein said.

Stein and Spirit looked through the house and found nothing then they finally came to Sakura's room. Stein opened the door and found the room was more a mess then the rest of the house. Stein noticed that the walls were burned, there was blood on the floor and walls, and finally Ryuu and Kazue on the floor. Kazue was holding Sakura in her arms and Sakura was sleeping. Ryuu looked as if he blocked a blast of magic to protect Kazue and Sakura. Kazue looked as if she was stabbed through the chest. Sakura was left untouched.

"Ryuu. Kazue. What happen to you?" Spirit asked turning back to his human form.

Stein walked over to Kazue. Kazue looked at Stein and coughed.

"Kazue your alive! What happen!?" Stein asked kneeling down next to Kazue.

"Roxy...did this... Sakura... take care... of her..." Kazue said then dead.

When Kazue dead, Sakura woke up and started to cry. Stein went to pick up Sakura and found that Kazue had her pink ribbon in her hand as if she was giving it to Sakura. Stein put the pink ribbon in his pocket. Stein handed Spirit Sakura because he could make her stop crying.

"What are we going to do about Sakura?" Spirit asked.

"Let's report back to Lord Death." Stein said.

"Alright." Spirit said.

Spirit and Stein along with Sakura, who Spirit managed to make her stop crying, left the house and headed to the DWMA. Stein and Spirit arrived at the Death Room to find Death in a meeting with Marie.

"Lord Death. We have bad news." Stein said.

"What is Stein. Who is that in Spirit's arms?" Death asked pointing at Sakura.

"It is Sakura. Kazue's and Ryuu's daughter." Spirit said.

"Where is Kazue and Ryuu?" Marie asked.

"That is the bad news. Spirit and I found them dead in their house." Stein said.

"What?" Death exclaimed.

Marie was also shocked to hear that Kazue and Ryuu dead.

"We found Ryuu and Kazue dead in Sakura's room. Kazue said that someone named Roxy did it." Stein informed.

"Kazue and Ryuu told me about Roxy. I had Sid looked into a witch named Roxy, but he found nothing." Death said.

"I wonder why is that?" Spirit questioned.

"Kazue also asked for Sakura to be taken care of." Stein said.

"Who will take care of Sakura?" Death asked.

"I will Lord Death." Marie said.

"Your you sure Marie?" Stein said.

"Yeah. I love kids and Kazue and I were great friends so I'll do this for her." Marie said.

"Alright. Marie you will raise Sakura. Stein, Spirit I want you to look for this Roxy." Death said.

"Spirit and I will get started." Stein said then Spirit walked over to Marie and handed her Sakura.

"Here you go Marie." Spirit said.

"I'll take good care of her." Marie said.

"I believe Kazue wanted to give this to Sakura." Stein said the pulled the pink ribbon out of his pocket then walked over to Marie and gave her the ribbon.

Marie took the pink ribbon and held Sakura, Sakura looked at Marie and said,

"Momma."

"She thinks I her mom." Marie said.

"It would be best if Sakura goes up to believe your her mom. She will be safe from Roxy." Death said.

"I agree." Stein said.

"I agree too." Marie said.

Marie then took Sakura to Oceania and raised her as her own daughter. With Sakura around Marie was happy and enjoyed being a mom. Sakura believed Marie to be her mother and loved her with all her heart. Sakura always had the pink ribbon on her, she normally had it tied to the sleeve of her dress' right arm and Sakura wore a dress much like Marie's,but instead of gold Sakura had pink. Sakura had her hair down to her shoulder. Sakura was basically the same as Marie, but a little shy. When Sakura was three she found out that she was a weapon, she could turn into a katana with a two foot sliver blade and a six inch handle that was black and pink. Marie taught Sakura as best as she could and told her about the DWMA. When Sakura was seven she learn that she didn't need a meister. Sakura could turn one of her arms, up to her elbow, into a katana blade.

"Momma. Look at what I can do." Sakura ran to Marie.

Sakura then turned her right arm into a blade.

"I am so happy for you Sakura." Marie smiled.

Sakura turned her arm back to normal and cheered. Sakura then hugged Marie.

"I love you momma." Sakura said.

"I love you Sakura." Marie said.

Sakura was happy with her life and had no idea about her real parents. When Marie got the news about the Kishin was revived and escaped, Marie told Sakura,

"Sakura, you remember what I told you about the DWMA."

"I do momma. Its a place where people go to train to fight evil. Also your something called a Death Scythe." Sakura said.

"That's right. Lord Death has sent word and he wants me to head there at once." Marie said.

"Can I come with you momma?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can come. I would not just leave my own daughter here. Also your going to become a student at the DWMA." Marie smiled.

"I am going to be a student at the DWMA?" Sakura asked happily.

"Yes you will be a student." Marie.

"Thank you momma." Sakura said then hugged Marie.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Marie.

The next morning Sakura and Marie headed to the DWMA in Death City. When Sakura saw the DWMA she was overwhelmed to see the size of the school. Marie showed Sakura around the school, but got lost a few times. Then Marie and Sakura ran into Azusa in the bathroom.

"Momma. Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"This is Azusa. She is a Death Scythe like me and she is a friend." Marie said.

"Ah Marie. This must be your daughter Sakura." Azusa said.

"Yep. I am Sakura. I am a weapon just like my momma." Sakura said.

"I know. Marie told me about you. She is very proud of you." Azusa said.

Sakura looked at Marie and they both closed their eyes and smiled.

Marie and Azusa begun to talk about the Kishin. Marie begun to complain about work and how she wants to get married. Marie punched Azusa in face when she made a comment about Marie. Azusa's nose was bleeding.

"I am sorry Azusa." Marie apologized.

Sakura saw this and she asked,

"Momma why did you do that?"

"Don't know Sakura. Help me stop the bleeding." Marie said panicking a bit.

When Azusa nose stopped bleeding, Azusa and Marie continued to talk then Marie said,

"You know what. I am going to marry this toilet."

Sakura walk over to Azusa and said,

"Momma is at it again. Can you stop her. I have some trouble getting her out of this."

Azusa nodded then told Marie how bad that toilet was. Marie then smashed the toilet. Azusa and Sakura just stared at what remained of the toilet.

"Marie The Pulverizer is at it again." Azusa said.

"Momma scares me when she does this." Sakura said.

Sakura, Marie and Azusa were walking down the hall when the came across two man. One with white hair and the other with red hair. The red haired one was cleaning.

"Look it is Stein, your first love." Azusa said to Marie.

"Momma. Who is Stein? Is he the one with red hair or white hair?" Sakura asked.

Sakura, Marie, and Asura walked over to the two men.

"Your a sight for sore eyes, Azusa." Spirit said.

"Oh hi Marie." Stein said.

Stein then noticed Sakura hiding behind Marie. Stein knelt down and said,

"You must be Sakura. I remember you when you were little. You have your mother's eyes." Stein said.

Sakura came out from behind Marie and said,

"Hi. I am Sakura. Who are you?"

"My name is Stein. I was a friend of your mom's friends during our days at the Academy." Stein said with a smile.

"Alright we need to go to Lord Death. Form up." Azusa said.

Marie, Stein, and Spirit formed a a line. Stein and Spirit had the arms out in front of them and Marie had her arms on her hips. Azusa then looked at them and adjusted her glasses.

"Momma. What are you doing?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"We're going to see Lord Death, but we must pass Azusa's inspection."

"Can I come with you?" Sakura asked.

Marie thought about while Azusa said,

"No. This is a Death Scythe meeting. Little kids are not allowed."

"I want to go. I don't want to leave my momma." Sakura said upset.

"Ah, Azusa let Sakura come with." Marie said.

"Thank you momma." Sakura said hugging Marie.

"Alright fine. She can come with, but she needs to behave." Azusa said.

"I can behave." Sakura promised.

"Alright. To the Death Room." Azusa said pointing in the direction of the Death Room.

Azusa led the group to the Death Room. Marie was next in line followed by Stein then Spirit. Sakura was hanging on Marie's back. When the group came to the Death Room, there was another person with Death.

"I call you all here because the Kishin Asura has been reawaken and has escape." Death said.

Death then saw Sakura's pink hair on Marie's back.

"Marie. What is that on your back?" Death asked pointing at Sakura's pink hair.

Sakura poked her head out and said,

"My name is Sakura. Marie is my momma." Sakura said.

"I know. Marie told all of us about you." Death said.

"Momma tells me that I get to be a student at the DWMA." Sakura said.

"She did. Well I think you can be a great student at the DWMA. Now I have to talk to your mother and the rest. You are going to have to wait outside." Death said.

Sakura was sad, but she listen to Death and left the Death Room. When the meeting was done Marie came out to find Sakura asleep just outside the Death Room and the floor. Marie knelt down and said,

"Sakura. Wake up. The meeting is done. Let's go out for a walk."

Sakura woke up to see Marie smiling.

"Momma." Sakura said.

Marie stood up and offer Sakura her hand and said,

"Its a nice day. Let's go for a walk."

"Ok momma." Sakura took Marie's hand and the two of them want outside.

While on their walk Marie and Sakura ran into Stein and some kids playing basketball.

"Hey Stein." Marie said.

"Hi Marie. Hello Sakura." Stein said.

"Hi Stein. Who are those kids?" Sakura asked.

"They are going to be your classmates." Stein said.

Then the basketball came rolling over and bumped Sakura's leg.

"Pass the ball." someone called out.

Sakura looked at the ball then looked up at the kids. A tall girl with black hair walked over and said,

"Hello what is your name?" The girl asked Sakura.

"Ummm. My name is Sakura Mjolnir. What is your name?"

"My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. What to meet everyone?" Tsubaki asked.

Sakura looked up at Marie and Marie said,

"Go on. Go make some friends."

Sakura then went with Tsubaki to meet the others.

"Hey Tsubaki, who is that?" A boy with blue hair asked.

"My name Sakura. I am going to be a student at the Academy tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Your going to be a student at the Academy. Are you a weapon or meister?" A boy with black hair with white strips in it asked.

"I am a weapon like my momma." Sakura said.

"Whose your momma?" Tsubaki asked.

"My momma is sitting on the beach with Stein." Sakura said.

"What kind of weapon are you?" A girl with blonde hair in pigtails asked.

"What are your names? Then I'll show you." Sakura said.

"You already know me. That is Black Star, he is my meister. That is Maka and her weapon partner Soul. Finally that is Death the Kid, we call him Kid, and his one of his weapon partners Patty." Tsubaki said pointing to everyone as she introduced them.

"One of his partners. How many does he have?" Sakura asked.

"I have two. My other partner is busy. Her name is Liz." Kid said.

"Nice to meet you all."Sakura said.

"Now what can of weapon are you Sakura?" Maka asked.

"I'll show you."Sakura said.

Sakura then turned into her weapon form. Everyone saw a katana with a black and pink handle.

"I can turn into a katana." Sakura said.

Sakura then turned back into human and said,

"I also don't need a meister to fight. I trained so I don't need one." Sakura said then turned her right arm into a blade.

Everyone was amazed to see someone so young not need a meister.

"Sakura. Come here. I have to talk to you." Marie called out.

"Coming." Sakura said.

Sakura waved go back to Maka and the others.

"What is it momma?" Sakura asked.

"Since we are staying in Death City, Stein has offered his home for us to stay in." Marie said.

"We are staying with Stein?" Sakura asked.

"Yes we are. While we stay at Stein's we must stay on your best behavior." Marie said.

"I will be very good momma." Sakura said.

Spirit came by to see Stein.

"Hey Spirit. What are you doing here?" Stein asked.

"I just stop by to see how your doing." Spirit said.

Everyone was talking then Maka came over and ask Spirit,

"Papa...could we... hang out... next Saturday."

Spirit was overjoyed and begun to throw up.

"Are you sick Spirit?" Stein asked.

"No. I am just so happy." Spirit said.

"Happy vomiting. Never heard that before." Stein said.

Sakura, Marie, Stein, Spirit, Maka and her friends spent the day at the park. Maka and her friends showed Sakura how to play basketball, but Sakura didn't get how to play like Maka. At the end of the day Stein took Sakura and Marie to his house. Sakura and Marie shared a room.

"Momma. I can't sleep." Sakura said softly to Marie.

"Why can't you Sakura?" Marie asked.

"I am too excited to sleep." Sakura continued to say softly.

"Because your going to be a student at the Academy?" Marie questioned.

"Not only that, but I get to see my new friends." Sakura said.

"I forgot to tell you. I am going to be a teacher the same time you become a student." Marie said.

"Your going to be a teacher?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and your going to be one of my students." Marie said.

"I am? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I think it would be fun for you to have me as a teacher and for me to have you as a student." Marie

"I think that to. Being a student of my momma." Sakura said happily.

"Now go to bed Sakura. You have a big day tomorrow." Marie said.

"Alright momma." Sakura said then went to bed.

After Sakura fell asleep Marie went to talk to Stein who was doing some experiments.

"So how as it been raising Sakura?" Stein asked.

"At first I had my doubts and some trouble, but I love Sakura. Sometimes I forget that she is not really not my daughter." Marie said

"I can see you love Sakura as if she was your real daughter." Stein said.

"Did you find anything about Roxy?" Marie asked.

"Spirit and I haven't found any clues. I don't understand how this witch is able to just disappear. Lord Death said that Roxy might resurface one day and we should be ready, but after nine years I have my doubts, but who knows." Stein said.

Marie and Stein continued to talk for a bit then went to bed. The next day Stein left to the Academy before Marie and Sakura. Marie woke got ready then woke Sakura up.

"Sakura. Time to get ready to go to school." Marie said.

Sakura was slow to wake up, but then she got ready and was happy to begin her first day at the DWMA. Marie and Sakura were walking up the stairs of the DWMA then Sakura looked at Marie and said,

"Momma. I am a little scared."

"I know the feeling. On my first day at the Academy I was scared." Marie said.

"You were scared?" Sakura asked.

"I was, but I made friends and they helped me to not be afraid." Marie said.

Just then Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star came walking by and Maka said,

"Miss Marie. Sakura. Good Morning."

"Maka!" Sakura yelled then ran to them.

"Its nice to see you Sakura. You ready to be a student at the Academy?" Maka asked.

"I am a little scared, but with friends like you I am no longer scared." Sakura said.

"Well that's good." Tsubaki said.

"I hope we are in the same class." Sakura said.

"It would be nice. Don't you think Soul?" Maka asked.

"It would cool." Soul said.

"Just listen to me and you will go far." Black Star said.

Marie watched Sakura with Maka and the others, Sakura was happy and Marie was happy.

_'Sakura. I am so happy that you made some friends already.' _Marie thought.

"Alright everyone. Time to go to class. Sakura you don't want to be late on your first day." Marie yelled.

"Coming momma." Sakura said then ran to Marie.

Sakura, Marie, Maka,and the rest headed into the Academy and headed to class.

"Momma. Am I going to be in the same class as Maka and the others?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you will be. I want all of you to make Sakura feel welcome." Marie said.

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all nodded. At that moment Sakura was happy to be a student at the Academy. Sakura knew that this was the start of something big.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was walking the halls of the Academy with Marie, Maka, and Corna. When Sakura first meet Corna she said,

"Hey, we have the same hair color. My name is Sakura. What's yours?"

"Ummm. Hi I am... Corna... how are you?" Corna asked hiding Maka.

"I am also new here just like my momma." Sakura said.

Then Sid popped his head in the room and Corna went into the corner while Sakura hid behind Marie and said,

"Momma. He is still scary."

Marie pushed Sid out the room then went back to Sakura and said,

"Sid may look scary, but he is a nice guy Sakura."

Sakura nodded and everyone want on a tour of the Academy. As Sakura and everyone were touring the Academy, a salamander was watching.

Watching through a orb in her liar Roxy was sitting then said,

"After nines years of waiting, the time to take my plan into action is almost here. With the Kishin on the lose it will make things easier. Suijin! Kazejin! Come here."

Suijin and Kazejin were brothers, Suijin is twenty-seven and Kazejin is twenty-five. Suijin is six feet tall with black hair and blue eyes. Kazejin is five feet and ten inches tall with black hair and green eyes. Suijin wears a blue robe, much like Roxy's. Kazejin wears a robe too, but his is green. Suijin and Kazejin both act the same, but Suijin was claim most the time while Kazejin was more easy to get anger. Suijin and Kazejin rarely fought with one and other were a excellent tag-team.

"What is it Lady Roxy?" Kazejin asked.

"What is your wish Lady Roxy?" Suijin asked.

"I want you two to go meet Sakura. Don't engage Sakura in a fight until I give the word." Roxy said.

"It will be done Lady Roxy." Suijin said.

"If I may ask Lady Roxy? Why are you so interested in Sakura?" Kazejin asked.

"I will tell you when the time comes. Now go." Roxy said.

Suijin and Kazejin both bowed and left to find Sakura.

"One more thing Suijin, Kazejin. When you find Sakura I want you to take jobs at the Academy so you can keep an eye on Sakura." Roxy said.

"As you wish Lady Roxy." Suijin and Kazejin both said.

Sakura was on the way to class with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Where did Maka, Soul, and Corna go?" Sakura asked.

"They went a mission." Tsubaki said.

When Sakura entered the classroom, she saw other students and three students were staring at her. Marie walked in and said,

"Hello class. I am your new teacher, Marie Mjolnir. You can call me Ms. Marie. Also we have a new student and her name is Sakura Mjolnir."

Sakura stood next to Marie and bowed then said,

"I am happy to be here. Nice to meet you all."

Sakura then took a sit next to Tsubaki. During class Sakura noticed that the same three students were still staring at her. Sakura felt scared, but she tried to ignore them. When class was over Sakura went up to Marie and said,

"Momma, Tsubaki asked me if I would like to spend some time after school with them. Is that ok?"

"As long as you come home before dark its ok with me. Just be safe." Marie said.

Sakura hugged Marie saying,

"Thank you momma."

Sakura then ran to meet Tsubaki and the rest. On the way Sakura ran into those three students and the first one asked annoyed,

"What are you doing here?"

"I am a student here just like you." Sakura answered.

"You think just because you mom is a teacher you should special treatment?" The second student asked.

"No I just..." Sakura begun to say.

"What's with this dorky ribbon on your arm?" The third student asked pointing at Sakura's ribbon.

"My momma gave me this ribbon." Sakura said.

"Your momma gave you it!?" The second student laughed.

The other two begun to laugh also then the first student said,

"How would your momma feel if you lost your ribbon?"

"I never lost my ribbon." Sakura said.

"Well your about to." The first student said.

Just before the three students could do anything Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty, and Liz came by and Tsubaki said,

"Stop picking on Sakura."

"Why are you picking on a little girl!?" Black Star asked.

"We were just leaving." The first student said.

The three students left and everyone walked up to Sakura and Tsubaki asked.

"Are you ok Sakura. Did they hurt you?"

"No they didn't." Sakura said.

"Why were they picking on you?" Liz asked.

"I don't know why. They said that I am getting special treatment because my momma is a teacher." Sakura said.

"Well we won't let them hurt you." Black Star said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

Sakura and everyone spent the rest of the day hanging out when it came time for Sakura to go home she was walking home when she was ambushed by the three students.

"Well well well. Look who it is guys. Little miss ribbon." The first student said.

"Why are you picking on me?" Sakura asked.

"You don't belong here." The third student said.

The three students walked towards Sakura and Sakura turned her right arm into a sword blade then said,

"Stay away from me."

"She is a weapon!" The second student said.

"And she wants to fight." The third student said.

"Well if she wants to fight. Let's give her a fight. Come on guys." The first student said.

The second and third student turned into their weapon form, they turned into Sais, and begun to fight Sakura. After a few moments the three students beat Sakura. Sakura's arm turned back to normal and so did the second and third students.

"Your nothing special. Now we'll take that ribbon you love so much." The first student said then took Sakura's ribbon.

"Give it back!" Sakura cried.

"Then take it from me." The first student threaten.

"How about I take it from you." A voice said.

Sakura and the three students turned to see two men and a blue and green robe.

"Who are you!?" The second student.

"I am Suijin. This my brother Kazejin. Gave the little girl back her ribbon." Suijin said.

"Why don't you make us." The first student said.

The second and third students turned into their weapon form.

"Kazejin. Want to handle this or shall I?" Suijin asked.

"I'll handle this." Kazejin said.

"Don't kill them." Suijin said.

"Then it will be no fun, but alright." Kazejin said.

Suijin then turned into two fans and Kazejin swung one at the three students. A big gust wind came from the fan and caused the three students to fly into a wall. The second and third students turned back into human.

"What just happen?" The first student asked

"That was a little gust from my fans. Now give the little girl her ribbon back." Kazejin said.

"Fine." The first student said then handed Sakura her ribbon and the three students ran away.

Suijin turned back to human form then he and Kazejin walked over to Sakura then Suijin asked.

"Are you hurt?"

"A little. Thank you." Sakura answered.

"We couldn't just sit by when three kids beat up a little girl." Suijin said with a smile.

Suijin then tied the ribbon back onto Sakura's arm and asked,

"There, hows that?"

"It perfect." Sakura nodded.

"Now let's walk you home." Suijin said.

Sakura nodded. Suijin and Kazejin walked Sakura back home. Sakura knocked on the door and Marie opened the door.

"Sakura! Do you have any idea what time it is!?" Marie yelled at Sakura because she was worried. Marie looked at the two men that were with Sakura and asked, "Who are you gentleman?"

"My name is Suijin and this my brother Kazejin. We came across Sakura who was getting beaten up by three kids." Suijin said.

"Oh my Gosh. Sakura are you alright." Marie knelt down.

"They tried to take my ribbon momma, but Suijin and Kazejin got my ribbon back." Sakura said.

Marie and Sakura hugged. Marie then stood up and said,

"Thank you for helping Sakura and returning her home."

"It was nothing. Well we better get going." Suijin said.

"Thank you again." Marie said.

Suijin and Kazejin then left.

"I think that went while. Don't you think so brother?" Suijin asked.

"I think it so too brother." Kazejin said.

"The first step of Lady Roxy's plan is complete. Sakura and Marie believe we are good people. Now we just need to gain their trust." Suijin said.

"Indeed brother, but I wonder what Lady Roxy's plan with Sakura is." Kazejin said.

"I wonder that too. Now we need to go to the Academy and get jobs there so we can keep a close eye on Sakura." Suijin said.

Suijin and Kazejin headed to the Academy.

Sakura and Marie were sitting on the sofa when Stein walked in.

"Hello Marie. Sakura." Stein said.

"Hello Stein." Marie said.

"Hi Stein." Sakura said.

Stein noticed that Sakura was a little dirty and scuffed up.

"What happen to Sakura?" Stein asked.

"A couple of kids from the Academy bullied her." Marie said.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Stein asked.

"Yeah. Two men helped me get back my ribbon." Sakura said.

"Two men helped you?" Stein asked.

"Yeah. They even walked Sakura home." Marie said.

"What were their names?" Stein asked.

"Their names were Suijin and Kazejin." Marie said.

"Ever heard of them." Stein said.

"Either have I. I wonder who they are?" Marie questioned.

"Well as long as Sakura is alright." Stein said.

Stein then knelt down and asked Sakura,

"Can you be more careful Sakura?"

"I will Stein." Sakura smiled.

"Good, now go get washed up. Dinner will be ready soon." Stein said.

Sakura nodded then ran off to clean up. After dinner Sakura fell asleep and Stein carried her to bed. Stein and Marie watched Sakura sleep from the door.

"How was Sakura in class?" Stein asked.

"She had a little hard time, but Maka and her friends are helping her." Marie said.

"Well that good." Stein said then closed the door.

The next day Marie and Sakura were heading to the Academy when they ran into Suijin and Kazejin.

"Ah Sakura. Nice to see you again. Your looking well." Suijin said.

"Suijin. Kazejin. What are you two doing here?" Marie asked.

"We are the new cooks here." Kazejin said.

"You cook?" Sakura asked.

"From a young age, Kazejin and I been cooking." Suijin said.

"We went to Lord Death and asked for a job here." Kazejin said.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Because not only are we great cooks. Suijin and I are very skilled fights. We want to help fight the Kishin." Kazejin said.

"Your fighters?" Marie asked.

"Yes we are. Kazejin uses two big fans while I use a Trident." Suijin.

"I use the power of the wind while Suijin uses the power of water." Kazejin said.

"Your meisters?" Sakura asked.

"We are weapons. I turn into Kazejin's fans and Kazejin turns into my Trident." Suijin said.

"My momma and I are weapons too." Sakura said.

"You two are weapons?" Kazejin asked.

"I am a katana. Momma is a hammer." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura and I must get to class." Marie said.

"Alright. Kazejin and I must be going to." Suijin said.

Marie and Sakura left for class while Suijin and Kazejin left to cook lunch fir the students.

"They seem nice. Don't they momma?" Sakura asked.

"They do." Marie said. _'Something about them doesn't seem right.' _Marie thought.

As Suijin and Kazejin were walking they talked.

"It looks like Sakura believes us to be friends." Kazejin said.

"She she does, but it seems that Marie doesn't trust us." Suijin said.

"I think I have plan to gain to gain their trust." Kazejin said.

"Do tell brother." Suijin said.

Kazejin told his plan to Suijin.

"I do that will work." Suijin said.

" We will wait until the plan has the best chance to work." Kazejin said.

Suijin and Kazejin begun to laugh.

Back at Roxy's lair, Roxy was watching Suijin and Kazejin. There was also a man with Roxy. The man was wearing a black robe with a hood that covered his face.

"Do you Suijin and Kazejin will be able to pull this off?" The man said.

"We'll see. If not I know you will be able to capture Sakura if Suijin and Kazejin fail. After all you are my right hand." Roxy said.

"And I shall serve you well Lady Roxy. What shall we do about the Kishin and Arachne?" The man asked.

"I'll let the DWMA and Death handle them." Roxy said.

"What do you plan to do when you capture Sakura?" The man asked.

"Why spoil the surprise?" Roxy asked.

"Ever well Lady Roxy." The man said.


End file.
